5 months with Ikuto
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: Sequel to Let's Make A Bet. Amu lost the bet she made with Ikuto and now she's going to have to spend 5 months being his personal slave. What sort of crazy things will Ikuto make Amu do? And what sort of things will he do? Find out when you read! AMUTO!
1. Getting ready

**Krystal: Yo, Yo, Yo, wazzup everyone! This is the sequel to Let's Make A Bet!**

**Emma: Oh and by the way everyone, in the last chapter of Let's Make A Bet, Tadase wasn't there!!**

**Krystal: No he wasn't, he was in Europe, sorry about that!**

**Ikuto: Moving on……please enjoy this series as much as I am going to!**

**Krystal: Lol, so we do not own SC or any songs in anyway!**

**Ikuto: Oh God, not again….**

**Krystal: AMU!**

**Amu: Hmm?**

**Krystal: Let's sing……Speechless by Lady Gaga!!!**

**Amu: HAI!!  
Krystal and Amu: ~I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone, you threw your arms up~! *continues singing***

**Ikuto: *sighs* It never ends!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~I'll never talk again oh boy you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless so speechless, I'll never love again oh boy you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless so speechless~! **

* * *

** *5 months with Ikuto***

** *Chapter 1***

**(Normal POV)**

It's been about a week now since Amu lost the bet to her new boyfriend Ikuto. Presently, she is in her room getting packed and ready to go to his house for 5 whole months. School is starting back for Amu tomorrow which she's happy/pissed about because she'll get to be away from Ikuto for most of the day and because she doesn't want school to start back. But still, I wonder what Ikuto has planned up his sleeve? Anyway let's see what our heroine of the story is up to.

"UGH!!!!!" I can't believe I lost!! I was soooo close to winning too!!" Amu shouted, while shoving her freshly washed clothes, from the bet, and additional clothes in her suitcases and bags for the next 5 months.

"Calm down Amu-chan desu~," Suu said sweatdropping at her bearer. Amu turned her head to Suu and glared at her hard.

"Calm down?!" Amu started dangerously with her eye twitching. Suu flinched and backed away slowly from Amu nervously.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!!! I HAVE TO SPEND 5 WHOLE FRICKIN' MONTHS WITH MY PERVERT OF A BOYFRIEND!! SUPPOSE HE RAPES ME?!?! HUH?!?" Amu shouted at the top of her lungs. Then she heard chuckling. She turned to her balcony and saw the same pervert climbing over the railing, and entering in her room.

"It's not rape if you're screaming out in pleasure asking for more, Amu-koi," Ikuto said smirking. Amu's face flushed crimson red.

"W-What t-the h-hell a-are you d-doing here?" Amu asked trying to use her Cool 'N Spicy façade. Note, she's TRYING and she's failing miserably. Ikuto placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

"Is that anyway to talk to your lovable boyfriend?" Ikuto asked cutely. Amu bit her lip and tried to resist the cuteness.

"Oh puh-lease," Amu said stubbornly. Ikuto saw that the cute act won't work this time around, so it's time to unleash the pervert. He walked up to her and snaked his hands around her waist and inched his face close to hers. By now Amu's face is redder than Santa Clause's. Ikuto stared straight into Amu's honey golden eyes and she stared straight back into Ikuto's sexy sapphire eyes. Note, Ikuto is smirking. (As usual -_-). He held his mouth beside her ear.

"Be prepared Amu because this time, I will be in control," he whispered sexily in her ear. He let go of her but she stood there frozen and had a dazed look on her face.

"Amu?" he said.

"Huh? What?" Amu said hypnotized. Ikuto's smirk widened.

"Wow, am I that sexy that I made you hypnotized?" he said smugly. Amu's face flushed again.

"HELL NO, PERVERT!!!" Amu shouted embarrassed. Ikuto just laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Amu whined, then she pouted.

"Ikuto-koi," she started while blushing hard at the koi part, and then she crossed her arms over her chest, "you're a meanie bobeanie sloveanie that drives a weenie." Ikuto stared at Amu then he burst out laughing. Her face reddened more.

"Do, do you hear yourself? You…sound…like….a….4 year old!" Ikuto said in between laughing. Amu groaned in frustration.

"I give up!" she shouted. After what felt like hours, Ikuto finally stopped laughing. Amu started glaring at him.

"Had a good laugh?" she asked coldly.

"Aww, Amu-koi that's mean," Ikuto said teasingly. She glared harder at him, and he smirked. Suddenly, Ikuto placed his hands around her waist, once more, and then pressed his lips onto hers. She stiffened up at first.

"_No Amu, don't give in!! But- Aww man, why did he have to be such a good kisser?"_ Amu tried to resist but gave in and kissed back. Then she snaked her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ikuto smirked in the kiss. After a while, Ikuto's tongue licked Amu's bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth. They stayed like that for a while, and then Amu's room door flung open.

"Amu, can you-," the person started. Amu broke the kiss to look at the person. When she did, she cursed out.

"Oh shit," she said, and then smiled innocently.

"Hi Papa," she said. He stared at her and then the boy that was in her room.

"Amu-chan, why is there a boy in your room?" her father asked her calmly. She was about to answer but Ikuto beat her to it and knowing Ikuto he had a wide smirk on his face.

"Well _Dad,_ I am Amu's boyfriend," he answered. Amu's father's face fell drastically.

"NO MY LITTLE SPARROW!!!!!! DON'T FLY AWAY FROM THE NEST!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs then started to run all around the house. Then they heard a door close so Amu guessed that he ran away from home.

"Ikuto, you baka neko," Amu said hitting him on the head.

"OW!" he exclaimed, "where did he go anyway?" Amu shrugged.

"Bathroom," she replied. He stared at her weirdly.

"Don't ask," she said sighing. He nodded.

---------------------------1 hour later----------------------------------------

Amu is now finished with her packing and is ready to go to Ikuto's house after school the next day. But only one thing is on her mind.

"Why the hell are you still here?" she asked Ikuto irritably. He made himself at home on her bed reading one of her mangas. He smirked, put down her manga and walked up to her.

"Don't worry Amu-chan; you'll be able to see me morning, noon and night everyday 24/7 during the 5 months. I won't let one minute go to waste," Ikuto said to her mysteriously. Then he walked out on her balcony and jumped off.

"Okay then?" she said out loud.

----------------------------30 minutes later-------------------------------

Amu's now idling on her laptop and she heard her parents talking outside her door.

"Mama, did you know Amu-chan had a…a…a…-" Amu's father started but her mother cut him off.

"A boyfriend?" she asked. He nodded feebly.

"Of course! Ikuto-kun is such a nice guy for Amu! They're perfect for each other!" she replied. Amu blushed at that part. Her father's spirit left him then it returned a few minutes later.

"NOT YOU TOO MAMA!!!! MY LITTLE SPARROW IS FLYING AWAY!!NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Then Amu heard a door close again. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh papa," she said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

**Krystal: Well that's chapter 1 and I have no idea when chapter 2 is coming out!**

**Ikuto: Ok then…**

**Krystal: I have a new favorite word!!**

**Emma: What is it?**

**Krystal: Bonsoir….**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I'm guessing you watched episode 10 of SC party?**

**Krystal: Yes, yes I did!**

**Amu: Anyway, please R&R and hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Krystal: ~ I love how you approach me, fresh white with your pants hanging woman low~!**

**Amu: Awesome!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~I got no time for frontin'; I know just what I'm wanting! If it's gonna be you and me when I call you better see me on your video screen~!**

**Emma: *sweatdrops* It amazes at how weird they are…**

**Ikuto: Same here……**


	2. The New Teacher

**Krystal: Hey everyone! Happy New Year!!!! This is chappie 2 of 5 months with Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: The first chapter was awesome.**

**Krystal: Right…..anyway please enjoy this chapter and-**

**Emma: -we do not own SC or songs in anyway!**

**Krystal: You just had to do that didn't you?**

**Emma: *nods***

**Amu: Please enjoy!**

**Krystal: ~How you choose to express yourself? It's all your own and I can tell it comes naturally, it comes naturally! ~**

**Amu: OMG!!!!!!!!Awesome song!!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting and I know it's meant to be! Everything comes naturally; it comes naturally when you're with me baby! Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, bay, bay, baby~!**

* * *

** *5 months with Ikuto***

** *Chapter 2***

**(Normal POV)**

Its 7:30 a.m, Monday morning and knowing Amu she is still in bed sleeping. Ran, Miki and Suu are trying their very best to wake her up.

"AMU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!WAKE UP!!" Ran shouted at the very top of her lungs, waving her pom-poms all over the place.

"Ura-sai," Amu mumbled in her sleep.

"Amu-chan, you only have 15 minutes to get ready and get to school," Miki said coolly while sketching something in her pad. Amu shot up in bed.

"What time is it?" she asked swiftly. She shifted her gaze to the clock on her bedside table and it read 7:33 a.m. Amu immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. After a while, she came out of the bathroom with one hand brushing her teeth and one hand brushing her hair, to find something to wear. Her charas stared at her then burst out laughing. Amu blushed in embarrassment.

"H-HEY! D-Don't laugh!" she shouted stuttering with the toothbrush in her mouth, but they just kept laughing. Amu puffed up her cheeks, which made her look funnier, and her charas started laughing so much more that tears started coming out of their eyes. Since they weren't going to stop anytime soon, Amu decided to try and ignore them and get ready for school.

----------------------------------10 minutes later-------------------------------------------

Amu reach school with 5 minutes to spare and right now she is strutting-not walking but strutting, since she's Cool 'N Spicy- down the busy school hall, trying to get to her homeroom. While she was strutting, she heard some people from her class gossiping about something but knowing Amu she didn't really care. So she just walked pass them and after a while finally got to her homeroom. When she walked in everyone turned their attention to her but then went back to what they were doing.

"Okay then?" she said mumbling to herself, while walking to her seat.

"What's going on Rima?" she asked as she approached her seat which was located beside Rima's.

"I guess they thought you were the new teacher before you entered," Rima said boredly staring at her fingernails. Amu stared at Rima weirdly.

"New teacher?" she asked. Rima nodded.

"Yea, didn't you hear everyone talking about him/her?" Rima asked looking up at Amu. Amu shrugged.

"I ignored them," Amu replied. Then all of a sudden everyone became silent.

"Weird," Amu muttered under her breath. Then he door swung open and everyone except Amu stood up. When the teacher entered all the girls either squealed or fainted but Amu almost fell out of her chair and then stood up slowly.

"Good morning class," he said in his velvet smooth voice and then the whole girl population in the class – except Rima and Amu- was on the floor.

"Name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto but you can call me Tsukiyomi-sensei," he said smirking, mainly at Amu. Amu stared at him with wide eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Amu shouted out. Everyone stared at her weirdly. She fought to hold back her blush and went into Cool 'N Spicy mode.

"I mean, I didn't know that there was going to be a new teacher. What happened to the klutz?" Amu asked boredly avoiding eye contact with Ikuto.

"So cool!!" shouted one of her classmates that got off the ground after a while. Ikuto was highly amused.

"If you're talking about Nikaidou, don't worry one bit, I'm replacing him for the rest of the year," he replied smirking. Amu stared at him in disbelief.

"Kami-sama, why do you hate me?" she asked looking up.

--------------------------------------Lunch------------------------------------------------

Amu is now alone in the hall packing up her locker with her morning books and packing up her bag with afternoon books.

"Boo," she heard all of a sudden. She jumped 10 feet into the air. When she got back to solid ground, she saw her new teacher.

"Ikuto, you baka neko!" she exclaimed placing her hand over her heart, "you'll give me a heart attack!" Ikuto chuckled.

"So how's my little strawberry?" he asked her seductively. Her face got red and then she stared at Ikuto weirdly. Then he returned the look.

"What?" he asked her weirdly.

"You become a teacher here and not tell me?!" she asked slowly. He smirked.

"I wanted to surprise you Amu-koi," he said to her innocently. Amu stared at him with a blank expression, slammed her locker shut then walked away without looking back. Ikuto's smirk widened.

"Don't worry Amu-koi, I'll use the 5 months to make up for that," he said out to her. She froze, then turned around to Ikuto with a smile.

"Ikuto-koi, you know that I love you right?" Amu said while walking up to hug him. Ikuto, who is now smirking in victory, hugged her back.

"Aww, I love you too Amu-koi," he said still smirking. Then he placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "but too late." Amu stopped hugging him. She stared at him then walked away again.

"That's gonna cost you too!" he said out to her. Amu started cursing out all sorts of profaned words after him. Ikuto chuckled.

------------------------------After School-----------------------------------------------

"Bye Amu," Rima said waving to Amu while getting into her mom's car.

"Bye Rima," Amu replied.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it," Rima said amused. Amu sighed.

"Thanks a lot," she replied sarcastically. Then Rima closed the door and the car started driving off.

"Ready to go?" Ikuto asked Amu appearing out of nowhere. Amu looked like she was about to have cardiac arrest.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Amu shouted while placing her hand over her chest again. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I have to go home and get my stuff first," she said to him.

"Don't worry about that. They're already at my apartment," he replied. Amu stared at him weirdly.

"Since when?" she asked Ikuto. He smirked.

"I have my ways," he replied.

"Okay then," Amu said.

------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------

Ikuto and Amu are now in Ikuto's apartment getting ready to start the 5 months.

"Okay, what first?" Amu asked nervously

"First things first, you need into your uniform?" Ikuto said smirking widely.

"Huh?" Amu asked confused. If possible, Ikuto's smirk widened and then he walked to his bedroom. A few minutes later he walked out with his hands behind his back. Then he held them out and Amu's face was drained of all color.

"You can't be serious," Amu said shocked out of her mind.

* * *

**Krystal: Dun, Dun, DUN!!!**

**Emma: I know right!**

**Ikuto: I want to know what the uniform is!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: MEANIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Krystal: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Emma: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????**

**Krystal: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!! So much weird pplz……**

**Krystal and Amu: ~You are the reason that I breathe! You are the reason that I still believe! You are my destiny! Jai Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!**


	3. AUTHOR

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS' NOTE: **

**Hey Peoples of Earth, Neptune and . It's me Krystal.**

**This is an author's note about my story. I have good news and bad news. And I'm guessing you guys want to hear the good news first. So here it goes. **

**The good news is: I made a new ID with my friend MahouGirl123, KrystalHeartz. So please check up our story. There's one story so far, but we'll update more. They're suppose to be good. xD**

**The bad news is: My school starts tomorrow (January 6th, 2010) and my dad is banning me from the computer this semester, so I might not be able to update, for I don't know.. hmmm.. mmm...... ummm... uhh.... etto....... ano....... probably, maybe..... I don't know........ 4 months?**

**DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME.**

**Okay? I hope you would understand cuz my grades were suckish last that I have to make up for it. I don't know whether I can go on the computer on the weekends. **

**BUT!! If I can go on the computer on the weekends I make sure to update my.. IF I can. **

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!**

**DON'T KILL ME DON'T HATE ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T HATE ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T HATE ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T HATE ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T HATE ME !!!**

**So I hope you guy understand if I don't update for 4 months**

**-Krystal 3**


	4. Forever and Ever

**Krystal: Hey everyone!! *looks around the corner* Okay so, I snuck, yes snuck, on the computer for you guys so I could update! *looks around the corner again***

**Ikuto: Finally!! I was dying to know the uniform!!**

**Krystal: Shhh!!! *looks around the corner* Zip it! **

**Ikuto: Oops…sorry…..**

**Emma: Please enjoy this chappie and we don't own SC in anyway…**

**Amu: ~1, 21 guns lay down your arms give up the fight! ~**

**Krystal: OMG! I love that song!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~1, 21 guuuns throw up your arms into the sky, you and I! ~**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Even is she snuck on, she still sings…anyway that's what makes her…well her! Please enjoy!**

* * *

** *5 months with Ikuto***

***Chapter 3***

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto had in his arms a cat outfit that was a black and pink dress and it was strapless with a V cut on it. It looked like it would stop just a little above the middle of Amu's thigh. At the end of it was sort of ruffled and pink. It had long black boots and longer pink and black striped socks. Of course it had on the ears and tail and the tail was attached to the dress. (Pic on profile)

"HELL NO!!!" Amu shouted. Ikuto's smirk stood tall on his face.

"But Amu, you have to do what I say, remember?" he said to her slyly. Amu's face was drained of all color.

"Ikuto!! Come on, not that!" Amu said pointing to it. But he showed no mercy. He gave it to her and pointed to his room.

"Don't take long changing," he said still smirking. Amu took the outfit with a completely red face – the color returned to it- and went to change.

---------------------------30 minutes later----------------------------

Ikuto is waiting impatiently, sitting on the couch.

"I-I'm r-ready," Amu stuttered while walking out of the room.

"Finally! What-," Ikuto started but was cut off when he saw Amu. He started staring at her like he was a complete idiot.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I kept staring and staring like I was some sort of idiot.

"Ikuto?" Amu said. I still never answered. Why you ask? Because I was staring at Amu's smoking hot body. Check out her curves. They're so sexy and well….curvy.

"Ikuto! Don't stare like that!!" she shouted at me obviously embarrassed.

"Huh?" I muttered out stupidly. I couldn't stop staring but then a brilliant idea came to me therefore I smirked.

"Oh cheese," Amu said out. I got off the couch and started walking towards her. She started backing up. I kept walking to her until she backed up against the wall. I locked her in by placing both arms at the side of her head.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" Amu asked with a red face. I lowered my face to hers and then pressed my lips against hers. At first she stiffened up a little but then started kissing back. It started off gentle but then, knowing me of course, it got rougher and more and more passionate. She placed her arms around my neck and she started playing in my hair. I smirk in the kiss. I brought my hands down to her waist and slowly they made their way up. Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other but then Amu broke the kiss.

"IKUTO!! YOU P-P-PERVERT!!!" she shouted at me and looked down. Yup, my hand was groping her boob. Her face turned 1 billion shades of red. And again knowing me, I was smirking from ear to ear.

"But Amu-koi, they're so squishy and squeezable!" I said to her teasingly. She glared at me.

"Why are you such a pervert?" she asked me surprisingly not stuttering.

"Because you're so fun to tease," I said to her mischievously. Her glare hardened and then she stomped away angrily to my room and she locked the door.

"Amu-koi!!! Open the door please!!" I whined.

"No," she replied bluntly. I sweatdropped at how bipolar she is.

"Please?" I asked her as cute and innocent as I possibly could. She didn't reply this time.

"Amu-koi, why won't you let me in? Don't you love me?" I asked still in cute and innocent mode or irresistible mode a.k.a. I.R. mode, as I call it.

"Of c-c-course I l-love y-you!" I heard her shout. Progress is being made.

"Then why won't you let me in?" I asked her still in I.R. mode. I bet she has on that cute thinking face I love right now. She's going to stay like that for a few seconds but she ends up forgetting.

"You know…..I don't remember," she said slowly. Bingo.

"Then please let me in," I said to her once more. I heard some clicking of locks and she opened the door. When she was fully visible, I slowly walked in front of her. I stared at her for a few seconds then smirked.

"God, why do you hate me?" she asked looking up. I grabbed her then lifted her up and draped her over my shoulder. I carried her over to the bed, put her down and then climbed on top of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Amu you've been a naughty girl. How should I punish you?" I asked her.

"H-how a-about l-letting m-me g-go?" she asked me embarrassed. I put on a thinking face and pretended to consider it.

"Maybe…?" I said to her. He face held a little hope, "but no." All hope gone.

"I'll settle with this," I said, and then I started kissing her roughly entering my tongue into her mouth. After a little while I suddenly felt her wrap her legs around my waist and I could feel her smirk in the kiss. Okay, if she wants to play dirty, I can play dirty. I snuck one of my hands around her back and slowly started zipping down the cat suit. The zipper stopped just above her tailbone. Then I used the same hand and started pulling down the top of the dress. Her bra is now clearly visible. (By the way, it's strapless to, the bra.) I felt her hand tugging at the bottom of my shirt so I momentarily stopped kissing her and pulled it off. Then I started trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck leaving red marks in the process. I started kissing her again and our tongues battled for dominance. Then I started pulling her dress down again.

"Hey Ikuto, do you know-," I heard someone say while opening the door. Amu and I stopped kissing and I stopped pulling down her dress to see who it was.

"Utau, what are you doing here?" I asked angrily obviously because we were interrupted.

"Wow, thanks a lot you guys, now my eyes will be corrupted forever and ever amen," Utau replied while placing her hands over her eyes.

* * *

**Krystal: Well, sorry it ended like that but I'm in a tight situation here…. and I know if u look at the dress it isn't strapless but oh well.......  
**

**Emma: Anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as Ikuto did as usual…**

**Ikuto: Awesome chapter…**

**Krystal: *rolls eyes* Anyway please-**

**Ikuto: R&R!!!!**

**Krystal: Thank you….**

**Emma: Anyway, srry we can't end this chappie with a song as usual..**

**Krystal: *sniff sniff* No, no we can't but anyway see ya when we can!!!**


	5. Jealousy part 1

**Krystal: Yo! Yo! Yo! Mah peeps!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* What a special child…**

**Krystal: I know right! Anyway this is chapter 4 of 5 months with Ikuto!!! *crowd goes wild***

**Ikuto: Really?! I can't wait! Hurry up and start!**

**Krystal: Haiii!!! Anyway I don't own SC or any songs in anyway!!!**

**Ikuto: Please enjoy!**

**Krystal: ~Hey when I give you these keys homeboy don't move my car man! I ride in the front. Don't move my sh** man ho! Ho, baby what's your name~!**

**Amu: MY SONG!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~Go girl it's your birthday open wide I know your thirsty say ahhhhh, say ahhhhh! ~**

* * *

** *5 months with Ikuto***

** *Chapter 4***

**(Amu POV)**

-------------------------After Utau left----------------------------

What the hell? That was very awkward. Utau just interrupted us like that and the worst part is that I had to wear my 'uniform' the whole time Utau was here because of that damn perverted cosplaying nekomimi!!! Anyway, currently me and Ikuto are sitting down in the living room watching TV.

"Amu, make me dinner," Ikuto said to me out of the blue. I stared at him weirdly.

"Why the hell should I make YOU dinner?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Because you're my slave and I say so," he replied. I sighed and got off of the couch and stood in front of him.

"What do you want to eat then?" I asked him. He looked like he was thinking deeply about something then he smirked.

"You," he replied. Well, I should've seen that coming. My face flushed a million different shades of red.

"FOOD!" I shouted sternly. He pouted childishly.

"But that takes the fun out of it!" he whined, and then continued, "Besides you had no problem with it before Utau came." My face got redder if that's even possible.

"W-Whatever!!! JUST FOOD!!" I shouted at him. He sighed.

"Party pooper," he said and I rolled my eyes, "I want salmon, rice, vegetables and for dessert: YOU!"

"You still haven't grasped the food concept haven't you?" I asked him irritated. Then he smirked at me.

"But you're a strawberry and they're delicious," he replied seductively. I blushed again.

"W-Whatever!" I shouted and then went to make the food.

-------------------------------30 minutes later-----------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

Amu has just finished cooking Ikuto's food.

"Here you go," Amu said placing it in front of him.

"Is it safe?" he asked eyeing it. Amu glared at him hard.

"Of course!" she shouted at him.

"I hope so," he muttered under his breath. He took his fork and stuck it into the salmon. (Krystal: That just sounds wrong.) Then he lifted it slowly to his mouth and ate it. He chewed it a few times then his eyes widened.

"Whoa, Amu can cook!" he said while eating more. Amu smirked in victory. After a while, Ikuto finished eating and the plate looked like it didn't need to wash.

"That was the best dinner I've ever had," Ikuto said while rubbing his belly in satisfactory.

"Good," Amu said smugly.

"Well, it's time for dessert," he said then got up. He walked in front of Amu and started kissing her passionately. He entered his tongue into her mouth and kissed her harder. After a few minutes, he stopped kissing her and she was breathing heavily.

"Delicious," Ikuto said while licking his lips seductively then he walked into the bedroom to get ready to go to sleep. Amu stood there frozen for a while then started smiling a bit.

"Baka neko," she muttered then walked in the room to get ready also.

------------------------------------Next Morning------------------------------------------

Amu woke up the next morning cuddling Ikuto and of course he was smirking.

"Amu-koi, it's time to get up," Ikuto said to her. She shuffled closer to him and cuddled closer.

"5…more…minutes," she replied sleepily. Ikuto's smirk widened.

"But it's 7:50 now," he said. Her eyes shot open and she ran for the bathroom. Ikuto started laughing. Amu heard this and walked out with a blank expression on her face. She looked over at the clock and it read 6:00am. Ikuto started laughing even harder. Amu walked up to him and a dark and menacing aura started surrounding her.

"Ikuto," she started dangerously, and he stopped laughing, "you…you…you…FRIGGIN' ASS!!!!!!"

"Oh crap," Ikuto said. Amu started chasing him all over the apartment.

-------------------------------------At school----------------------------------------------

Amu is now strutting down the busy school hall with an annoyed look on her face. She went to her locker and opened it angrily.

"Baka neko," she muttered under her breath, while taking out books for her morning classes. Then she slammed the locker door so hard that everyone stared at her.

"What?!" she asked irritated.

"So Cool 'N Spicy!" everyone exclaimed. Amu rolled her eyes, then she walked to class. While she was walking to class she heard someone calling her.

"Hinamori-san!" the person called out gaily. She turned around and saw Tadase.

"Oh hey Tadase-kun," Amu said boredly. He gave her one of his gay smiles.

"How was your holiday?" he asked her. She thought back that at all that happened with her and Ikuto and the bet and whatsoever. Her face flushed a million shades of red. Tadase raised her-sorry HIS- eyebrows at her.

"Hinamori-san, daijobu?" he asked her. Amu snapped out of her daze and went back into Cool 'N Spicy mode.

"It was alright, I guess," she said pretending as if nothing special happened.

"Let's walk to class together," he said with another gay smile. She shrugged.

"Whatever," she said nonchalantly.

**(Amu POV)**

I'm guessing he never heard about the bet, which is a good thing. But wait… he was in Europe, so he wouldn't know.

"How was Europe?" I asked him.

"It was good," he replied. T was silent from then one. Today's gonna be interesting though. Why, you ask? Because he doesn't know that Ikuto is the new teacher.

**(Normal POV)**

After a few minutes, Amu and Tadagay- whoops I mean Tadase (no I don't) - arrived at the classroom. They walked in.

"Ohayo minna-san," Tadase said with yet again another gay smile. All the girls, except Rima and Amu, fan girl screamed. Amu went over to Rima.

"Hey Rima," Amu said. She looked at her.

"Hey Amu," she replied. They started talking about random stuff, but then the bell rung.

"Morning everyone," Ikuto said while walking through the door. Tadase's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU THIEVING FELINE?!!?!?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone stared at him with an o.o expression while Ikuto, Amu and Rima are trying to refrain from LOL-ing. Tadase sat down embarrassed with a red face.

"Okay, well it's time to start class," Ikuto said amused.

-----------------------------------After school-------------------------------------------

"Well that's the end of class," Ikuto said ending classes. Everyone left except Amu. She was still packing up her stuff but ever so slowly. Ikuto walked over to her but she turned away stubbornly.

"Humph!" she said angrily. Ikuto smirked and then went into I.R. mode.

"Amu-koi!!" he whined. Amu just ignored him. He pouted. He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Amu-koi, don't be so mean," Ikuto whispered seductively in Amu's ear. She turned around and kissed him. (BIPOLAR MUCH!) Ikuto smirked. He deepened the kiss and Amu moaned out. Ikuto's smirk widened. They backed up against the classroom wall and Amu's hands snaked around Ikuto's neck. Then all of a sudden all of a sudden Ikuto lifted Amu up and her legs were around his waist. Amu's face was bloody red. Then Ikuto started trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck and he also started running ne of his hands up and down Amu's thighs. The door suddenly squeaked. Ikuto and Amu looked over at it. Silence…

"Okay then?" Amu said weirdly. Ikuto set her down. Her hair was messed up and all over and her clothes were messed up. She blushed in embarrassment and Ikuto smirked once more. Amu started fixing up herself.

"We can continue this at home later," he said seductively then walked out leaving a very embarrassed Amu to herself.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I walked out of the classroom and into the hall.

"How long are you going to keep hiding, Kiddy king?" I asked out loud. He came out of his hiding spot and looked like he was raging mad. I smirked.

"Is the wittle king mad?" I asked like a kindergarten teacher. He got even madder. I started walking away but was stopped when he started yelling.

"I won't lose to you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" I won't let you have Amu!" he shouted. I smirked from ear to ear and turned to face him.

"Too late," I said to him and then started to walk away again.

**(Normal POV)  
**

Tadase was outraged. His face went red with anger and his body started shaking.

"I will not lose!" he said to himself.

* * *

**Krystal: Ooooooohhhhh!! What's he gonna do?**

**Ikuto: Probably nothing he's a wimp remember.**

**Krystal: Hmm…..maybe…..maybe not……who knows…..**

**Ikuto: Ok then… anyway please R&R!!!**

**Krystal: Yes, the sexy button is waiting!!**

**Amu: ~I just wanna get your attention, (hey girl, hey girl), I really want to be all up in your head! ~**

**Krystal: OMGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~is you say Daddy's home, home for me, and I know you've been waiting for this love in your day, you know your daddy's home (daddy's home)!~**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Girls…**


	6. Too Damn Sexy

**Krystal: Hey everyone, this is chapter 5 of 5 months with Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: WOO! Do you know how friggin' long I've been waiting for you to update?**

**Krystal: Hehe….sorry!**

**Ikuto: Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and Krystal doesn't own anything in anyway…**

**Amu: ~ If it ain't about money why we wasting time! Money's all that's on my mind! ~**

**Krystal: OMG! I'm like so obsessed with that song!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ You could believe that I be where the G's at! ~**

**Ikuto: Ah, please enjoy and remember nothing belongs to Krystal…

* * *

**

***5 months with Ikuto***

** *Chapter 5***

**(Normal POV)**

Tadase walked in the classroom that Amu was in. He walked up to her.

"Umm…Hinamori-san?" Tadase said while blushing. Amu turned to face him, then she titled her head to the side in a cute way.

"Haii Tadase-kun?" she said. Tadase's blush deepened. Amu's phone made a bell sound. She reached in her bag for it and it was a text from Ikuto. She rolled her eyes, and then smiled.

"Well, I was wondering…" Tadase said but Amu blocked him out from there. A few minutes have gone and Tadase was still blabbering on about something and Amu is still not paying any attention whatsoever.

"-well, what I'm basically trying to ask is if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Tadase asked finishing his oh-so-boring speech.

"Huh? What? Sure, whatever," Amu said still texting Ikuto. Tadase smiled that gay smile again. Then it hit Amu.

"What! N-," but she stopped when she noticed that Tadase already left the room. Amu buried her face in her hands.

"I'm screwed," she said out to herself.

-Later-

"FUCK NO!" shouted a very angry Ikuto. Amu flinched.

"I don't want to go Ikuto, but I accidentally made it and Tadase's a friend so he deserves better than me to stand him," she said.

"No," he said standing by his answer.

**(Amu POV)**

This is going to be tough…unless. I smirked mentally then put on my best cute face.

"Iku-koi, if you let me go I promise you we can do a whole LOT more than what happened in the classroom today," I said innocently. His eyes widen and then he started having an argument with himself. Jackpot. I stared at him for a while waiting for an answer patiently. After a while, I heard him sigh.

"I still don't agree…but since he's your friend…I guess it's okay," he mumbled reluctantly but then continued, "but I HAVE to go." I stared at him weirdly.

"Ikuto, did you forget to take your medication this morning?" I asked while feeling his forehead. He glared at me.

"No, I took them before I went to school…but I'm serious about me coming," he said, "I seriously don't trust your so called friend."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're worried! ~"I cooed while pinching his cheeks. He scowled at me and I laughed.

"I'm serious Amu! You don't know what he could do!" he said irritated. I looked at him as if he just shouted 'The sky is falling! The sky is falling.'

"Ikuto, it's just Tadase, he can't do anything! Have you seen who you're talking about?" I said.

"He's still a guy and trust me we do pretty stupid things without thinking sometimes," he said to me.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled to myself. Ikuto rolled his eyes and I sighed and placed my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Just don't worry Ikuto, you know I won't allow him to try anything funny," I said as let go of the kiss. He smiled.

"Yea, I know," he said then kissed me again but this time more passionately. After a while we reluctantly let go for air and pressed our foreheads together. I let go of him and went to get ready. But you know I have to say, and it's not being hypocritical, I would really 'observe my prey' as Ikuto calls his form of stalking on the date.

-15 minutes later-

I didn't dress up as sexy as I would on a date with Ikuto. I had on a black tank top with a pair of denim shorts and a pair of black and white converse.

"Amu, don't go! ~" Ikuto whined.

"Well, it's your fault I have to go on this date anyway," I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm blaming you because you were being too damn sexy when we were texting," I said while crossing my arms and blushing madly. I saw him smirk mischievously.

"I was being too damn sexy huh?" he asked while walking up to me as I started backing up until my back hit the wall and he used his hands to lock me in.

"I can be even sexier," he whispered in my ear seductively. A pleasurable shiver ran up my spine. Then he placed his arms around my waist and crashed his lips onto mine possessively. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly gave him. I placed my arms around his neck as he slowly gave into the kiss, completely forgetting about the date. Suddenly, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist (while still kissing me) and walked us to the bed. As he was hovering over me, I felt his hand starting to lift up my shirt. When it was completely off, he started trailing butterfly kisses up and down my collarbone, leaving red marks in the process. Then I reached for his shirt and started buttoning it down slowly and then I threw it somewhere random in the room. He started kissing me again and I tugged at his belt lightly. After a while, I felt it come loose then I pulled it off and then pulled off his pants. Some time, during the kiss, I felt him snake his hand behind my back and snap my bra.

_I want the money, money and the cars,_

_Cars and the clothes…_

_I suppose…_

_I just wanna be, I just wanna be successful (x3)_

"Ikuto," I said in between the kiss, "that's my phone."

"Let it ring," he replied. I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I need to answer it," I said. He sighed and got off of me. I got up, placed my hand over my chest and walked over to my phone.

"Hello?" I answered somewhat irritably.

"_Oh Amu-chan, it's mama. Am I interrupting something?"_

"Oh mom, no. What's up?"

"_Tadase-kun is over here asking for you…what should I tell him?"_ she asked as I heard crying in the background. Oh papa…

"Shoot, I forgot about him…ok tell him I'll be down soon."

"_But, you're not here."_

"Just tell him…I'm coming." Then I hung up. I went back over to the bed for my bra and my shirt and I quickly put them back on.

"Tadase?" Ikuto asked me. I nodded.

"You mean he was really serious about the date?" he asked irritated. I nodded and he got angry.

"That's what she really interrupted us for?" he asked. I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Ikuto, I'll be back," I said, "where's Ran when you need her?" Then I left.

**(Ikuto POV)**

Amu really thinks I'm going to stay here and let her go on that date? Psh, please like that's going to happen.

"Yoru!" I shouted then he came flying in.

"Hmm nya~?" he said.

"We are going to follow Amu on that 'date'" I said while using air quotes.

"You wanna stalk her nya? ~" he asked. I shook my head.

"No Yoru, it's not stalking, it's observing my prey," I said knowledgeably.

"Stalker nya! ~" he shouted immediately after I said that. I scowled at him.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" I shouted at him then ran out the door and then ran back in.

"First, I need to get my clothes."

* * *

**Krystal: Ok, I FINALLY updated after so many months…so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ikuto: Oooh I like this chapter…well except for the date with Tadase thing…**

**Krystal: *starts dancing crazily to the song All I do is win remix which I don't own***

**Ikuto: Hey where'd that music come from?**

**Krystal: My iPod~~ *dancing with Amu***

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* Typical…anyway please R&R! ~**

**Krystal: *starts singing also* Ayo, all I do is win ain't that the reason that you really mad? Undisputed, hailing all the way from Trinidad! I ain't mad ma I see you in that bummy swag, I'm in that money green jag lot of money bags! ~**

**Ikuto: *sighs* She will never change…**


	7. Childish and Cliche

**Krystal: Oh my gosh! The angels have touched me and told me to update… 5 months with Ikuto! *angels sing***

**Ikuto: *looks up to the sky* Thank you angels! ~**

**Krystal: Lol, anywayz…God, you guys must hate me, I'm so lazzzzyyy, I always procrastinate when I want to update! **

**Ikuto: Yes we do!**

**Krystal: *sticks out tongue at him* Whatever! Anyway, please enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

**

** *5 months with Ikuto***

** *Chapter 6***

**(Amu POV)**

Oh…my…frickin'…gosh. Why the hell did I come on this date? This dude is seriously boring the crap out of me! And to think I could be at home with Ikuto…I mean c'mon seriously, I wish I could be at school or doing homework right now than be here! All he can do is talk about ruling the damn world! Personally, I find that very cliché and childish.

We're at a comfy café on the edge of town and eating ice-cream, but I can't even enjoy that! And it's chocolate! This is a serious outrage!

"-and that's what I would do I became king!" he exclaimed finishing his oh-so-boring speech. Earth to Tadase, this is not a friggin' election and plus I'm sure if it was everyone would be asleep by now.

"Ooh, ahh," I said sarcastically as I took another spoon of my ice-cream. Then right as he finished giving one, he started another. God, take me now, PLEASE!

After a while he was still blabbering on and on and on, and I averted my gaze to outside when I noticed a blur of blue, leaning against a tree. I immediately sat up straight and started observing closely.

"Ikuto?" I whispered to myself. Then the blue turned around and I noticed a pair of blue eyes glint in mischief and an all too familiar smirk. Oh my gosh! I can't believe he stalked me after I specifically told him not to!…Thank God! I 'm dying!

**(Normal POV)**

While Amu was thanking God for Ikuto, she failed to notice Tadase lean over and put some sort of substance on her ice-cream. After he did, he immediately hid it and she took another spoon of it.

"Wow, this ice-cream tastes a lot better then before," she commented then started gobbling down the rest. Tadase smirked mentally.

-15 minutes later-

Amu just finished the rest of her ice-cream and she has a flushed look on her face.

"*hiccup* Wait? *hiccup* What am I doing here? *hiccup*," she slurred. Of course her vision was kind of blurred so she squinted at the blonde in front of her.

"*hiccup* Especially with you, Kiddy King…I should be at home with my sexy cat, Iku-koi!" she said with hearts in her eyes, at the mention of Ikuto. Tadase's eyes widened in horror and he stood up abruptly.

"Dude! *hiccup* Don't move so quick!" she snapped. But he ignored her.

"No, no! Amu, you love me right?" he asked desperately.

"PSH! Not even in my nightmares! I am completely and totally in love with my Iku-koi!" she exclaimed, slurring. Tadase looked down angrily.

"Why?" he asked softly while covering his eyes with his bangs, "Why must you choose him?"

"Because he's my Iku-koi! ~" she replied. He growled at her.

"Are we done here because personally *hiccup* I find you extremely boring and childish," she told him while fidgeting. Tadase gasped.

"Gasp! You did not just say that!" he exclaimed, then continued, "you'll regret this! I swear you will!" Then he stormed out the café.

"Good *hiccup* Riddance!" she shouted. Then she remembered something.

"Dude! You forgot to friggin' *hiccup* pay!" she shouted after him. She groaned and then fumbled for her purse out of her back pocket and put the money on the table. After, she wobbled out of the café and as soon as she did Ikuto walked up to her.

"Iku-koi!~~" she exclaimed happily and jumped onto him.

"I missed you sooooooo*hiccups*ooooo much!" she purred. He smirked, but raised his eyebrows.

"What did Kiddy King put in your ice-cream?" he asked himself. Then he sighed and held Amu bridal style and stated walking home.

"Yay! ~~~*hiccups* Iku-koi's carrying me! ~~" Amu cheered while cuddling into his well-toned chest. Ikuto smirked again.

"Amu-koi likes when I carry her?" Ikuto asked playing along. She nodded.

"Haii! ~ *hiccups*," she replied. Ikuto's smirk widened.

"What else does Amu-koi like that I do?" he asked taking advantage of the situation.

"Well, *hiccups* I love when you're being perverted *hiccups*," she started. His smirks, if possible, widened even more.

"You don't say~"

"Yea,*hiccup* I also love when you're being all cute and cuddly with me."

"Go on."

"And *hiccups* I absolutely LOVE living with you, it's awesome fun," she said slower than before.

"I'm also *yawn* glad…that I…lost the bet…" she continued, about to fall asleep.

"And…also…" she trailed mumbling something else incoherently as she fell asleep.

"Does that mean I'm supposed to be more perverted around Amu?" Ikuto asked himself while formulating plans in his head.

-Later-

"Ow, my head," said Amu as she got up and looked at her surroundings. She noticed that she was on a bed, but how'd she get here she was at- Ikuto. She smiled at the thought of her overprotective boyfriend.

"Where is he anyway?" she mumbled to herself. Then she just noticed another presence beside her. She looked over on the other side of the bed and smiled at his sleeping face. She unconsciously started stroking his hair.

"_He's so cute when he's sleeping," _she thought fondly. Just then she looked over at the clock and saw 4:00pm flashing.

"I need to cook dinner," she said as she went to the kitchen. When she opened the fridge, it was empty. She sweatdropped.

"Ikuto, you gluttonous cat," she grumbled. She sighed and then looked for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I went out to get more food since you have to be so greedy so don't freak and no I didn't go on another date, you stalker person._

_Love Amu._

With that she stuck it on a wall where he could see it and left.

-15 minutes later-

As Amu, was walking down the street, she thought she felt someone watching her so she looked around and saw a few working people and a few middle-schoolers walking home, so she just shrugged it off. She turned around and was about to start walking again but then someone suddenly snuck behind her and placed a handkerchief at her nose.

"MMMMM!" she tried to scream but then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Krystal: There ya go!**

**Ikuto: WTF! KRYSTAL!**

**Krystal: Love ya too Ikurrin! ~**

**Ikuto: *growls* Please review…so I can beat the shit out of who did that to her!**

**Krystal: *smiles* You heard the man! Click the sexy button although it's not green anymore… *sigh***

**Krystal: ~Te amo, te amo, she says to me. I hear the pain in her voice. And we danced underneath the candelabra! ~**

**Amu: OMG! I LUV THAT SONG!**

**Krystal: I LUV IT MOAR!**

**Amu: NO I LUV MOAR-ER!**

**Krystal: WELL I LUV IT MOAR-EST!**

**Ikuto: …*backing away slowly***


	8. Kidnapped

**Krystal: Guess who...?~~ OMG! It's finally summer! And since today is such a wonderful day; the birds are singing, the sun is shining, exams are done, the beginning of summer *pauses for effect* I'M UPDATING 5 Months with Ikuto!**

**Crowd: *goes wild***

**Krystal: Finally after and agonizing - what, almost a year? Anyway! Plz enjoy! XOXO**

* * *

_(Recap)_

As Amu, was walking down the street, she thought she felt someone watching her so she looked around and saw a few working people and a few middle-schoolers walking home, so she just shrugged it off. She turned around and was about to start walking again but then someone suddenly snuck behind her and placed a handkerchief at her nose.

"MMMMM!" she tried to scream but then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

***5 Months with Ikuto*  
**

***Chapter 7***

(Ikuto POV)

Looking up at the clock which read 8:30 pm, I began to pace across the floor once more, wondering how long Amu was gone for.

"Damn it!" I screamed out and took up my phone once more. I typed her number in real quick and held it to my ear.

"C'mon, c'mon pick up!" I repeated impatiently. It rang continuously in my ear and suddenly it cut off completely. I hung up and threw it on the wall angrily.

"That's it! I don't care what the note says; I'm going to look for her!" I exclaimed out loud and grabbed my keys and left.

* * *

I went to the grocery store to search for her but she wasn't there; I even asked one of the cashiers if she saw her. I groaned out in frustration and walked out of the store. I was walking around aimlessly. I had no idea where she could be and I don't know why she would write that she was going to the grocery store and didn't even go there.

"Wait," I whispered to myself and then snapped my fingers as I had a revelation, "She could be at her friend...uh...what's here name again, Remy? Rimo?"

Ah, fuck it. I went over there anyway.

A few minutes later I was breathing heavily, as I ran all the way there, when I rang the doorbell. She answered the door and stared at me in utter confusion.

"Tsukiyomi, what are you doing here?" I held up my hand to her as I tried catching my breath.

"Is Amu here?" I said when I was breathing normally. She looked even more confused.

"Doesn't she live with you?" Damn it!, "why what happened?" I sighed.

"She left for the grocery store and I don't know for how long and when I went there she wasn't there and no one saw her go in."

"Did you try calling her?" I stared at her blankly.

"Oh no, that didn't even cross my mind, why would I call her?" I stated sarcastically. She glared at me.

"Because you're a dumbass," she replied hotly. I returned the glare. As I was about to reply, we heard a voice and our heads shot to the source, thinking it was Amu.

"Tsukiyomi-san, what are you doing here?" I cursed silently because it wasn't Amu; it was the girly boy...no not Tadase.

"Amu's missing." His eyes widened and he looked at the midget.

"Rima, what's going on?" That's it! Rima! That's her name!

"Nagi, I think Amu's been kidnapped," she replied worriedly, "From what this idiot's been telling me, it's possible."

Girly boy stared at her in shock.

"Wait you don't think..." he started. Midget stared at him in confusion then her eyes widened in shock.

"He wouldn't..." I stared at both of them in confusion.

"Who?"

* * *

(Amu POV)

I started waking up but when I was fully awake I wish I was still unconscious; it was throbbing like hell. I kept my eyes closed to try and calm it down a bit. After a while, I opened them but it felt like they were still closed; the room was pitch black.

"Mmwhoa?" I tried to call out. Wait, is that tape over my mouth? After, I tried to move.

"Mwat mmm?" I tried again and again but it felt like I was tied down to a chair or something. Someone must have heard the shuffling, because just then I heard the light switch flick on and the room was bright. I blinked trying to get use to the light and then looked over at where the light switch was. To say I was shocked, would be an understatement.

"Mmmm mhmm?" He walked closer to me and placed his lips beside.

"Hello Amu-chan, " he whispered seductively.

"MMMM!" I tried to scream. He smirked evilly.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," he mocked. I glared at him dangerously and he ripped the tape off my mouth.

"OWW!" I yelped and tears formed at the corners of my eyes, "you bastard!" He only chuckled.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself; I told you we were meant together but you chose that stupid cat over me, oh but don't worry, I'll take good care of you." I glared even harder at him.

"You'll never get away with this, Tadase!" He smirked again.

"Oh trust me I will."

* * *

**Krystal: Almost a year for this...if I were you guys I would be disappointed too...**

**Ikuto: *suddenly appears* Tell me about it...**

**Krystal: *gasps* IKUTO! *hugs* OMG! I haven't seen you in forever!**

**Ikuto: It's your fault! You should've updated!**

**Krystal: ...**

**Ikuto: Anywayz, plz R&R guys, hopefully the next chapter will be more eventful.**

**Krystal: ...you could have at least pretended to miss me...  
**


	9. Seriously?

**Krystal: Another chappie!**

**Ikuto: Tadase won't do anything to Amu...right?**

**Krystal: *laughs evilly***

**Ikuto: Krystal...**

**Krystal: This is what you get for not missing me.**

**Ikuto:...**

* * *

_(Recap)_

"You'll never get away with this, Tadase!" He smirked again.

"Oh trust me I will."

* * *

***5 months with Ikuto***

***Chapter 8***

(Amu POV)

It's been 3 days. Three long and torturous days. I haven't slept since he kidnapped me. At least he had the decency to feed me.

"Tadase, it's been 3 days!"I exclaimed, not being able to take anymore, "what the hell are you going to do with me?" He smirked evilly at me.

"Don't worry Amu-chan," he started as he walked around me, still tied to the chair, "I'll keep you safe." I stared at him like he was a mental patient.

"I was perfectly safe until you kidnapped me, you jackass!" I shouted at him, "Why can't you just accept the fact that I love Ikuto and not you, you jealous freak?" I probably shouldn't have said that; he character changed and a hard and cold expression clouded his face. He walked in front of me and used the back of his hand to slap me across my face. It stung like hell and I could feel the tears welling up.

"That's no way to talk to your king," he stated coldly. I was pissed; I glared up at him hard.

"You're not a king; you're the lowest class of human there is! You're nothing but a nuisance - a selfish, egotistical nuisance!" I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut; after I said that he pushed my chair back and allowed it to fall heavily onto the cold, hard floor. I whimpered in pain as I felt the impact and black dots were spotted in my sight. He stooped beside me and smirked.

"You have to make this harder on yourself than it already is Amu," he started as he trailed his hands down my blouse and started unbuttoning it, "all you have to do is be a good girl." The tears started flowing out my eyes.

"Please stop," I said vulnerably. I hated sounding so helpless; I hated this feeling.

"Now why would I listen to you?" he questioned, "you've been nothing but disrespectful to me." I kept quiet and continued crying silently.

"So now,: he continued, "you have to be punished." He ripped my blouse off me and left me in only my bra and shorts.

"Stop! Okay, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, "I'll be good."

"Hmm," he stopped and walked toward the door, "well, you're no fun."

* * *

After that episode with Tadase, things have been pretty uneventful and to tell you the truth, I'm kinda bored.

"I'm bored."

"Seriously?"

"When you're tied to a chair for 3 days with nothing to do, you'll understand." He sighed.

"Well then, let's play a game; Truth or dare." I stared at him incredulously.

"Seriously?" He shrugged.

"Either that or stay bored." I was about to say I'll stay bored then, however, a brilliant idea popped up in my mind.

"Sure," I replied, suddenly feeling better about the situation, "Me first; truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where's this place?" I asked hoping that he wasn't smart enough to figure out what I'm planning.

"An abandoned hotel on the edge of the town," he replied totally oblivious. I smirked mentally.

"Okay, my turn; truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," I replied. He smirked. Crap...

"I dare you to kiss me." .Hell. Who the hell in their right mind would kiss an asshole that kidnapped them and almost tried to rape them?

"You have to untie my hands first," I replied, going along. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Ugh...

"Yes." I had to keep up the act. He smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He walked over to me and untied my hands. Finally, jeez. I rubbed my wrists since they were a bit sore from being tied up for so long.

"My kiss," he reminded. Ikuto, wherever you are, PLEASE, forgive me. I place my arms around his neck then give him a small peck on cheek. I let him go and he glared at me. I shrugged.

"Hey, you didn't say where," I replied nonchalantly. he cursed himself silently realizing that it was true. I smirked smugly.

"Okay truth or dare?" He sighed.

"Dare." Oh my, I'm such a genius.

"I dare you to run around the lot 5 times without stopping." He stared at me suspiciously.

"I know what you're doing," he stated. Oh crap; I began to get somewhat nervous but hopefully I didn't show it.

"What? Five times are too much for you?" I mocked. He glared at me then left the room. Sucker. I quickly untied my feet and reached in my pocket, praying that my phone was still in there.

"Yes!" I whisper yelled. I tried turning it on. Shit, the battery is almost dead. I noticed that I had 134 missed calls and 56 texts from Ikuto and 78 missed calls and 23 texts from Rima. I smiled slightly but quickly texted Ikuto where I was and who kidnapped me before the battery completely died. I quickly placed it back in my pocket and looked around the room. I spotted some loose rope and some duct tape on the other side.

"He's such an idiot." I quickly went to get them and placed them on the chair and sat down on them. A few seconds later, Tadase came back in breathing heavily.

"Hey Tadase, I want another kiss," I said to him innocently. When he caught his breath, he stared at me in shock.

"I knew that stupid cat was good for nothing," he said smugly. Pssh, you have got nothing on Ikuto. He walked over to me and I placed my arms around his neck once again.

"Close your eyes," I said seductively. He closed them. I smirked.

"Idiot," I whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open suddenly and I kicked him in square in the balls.

"OOH!" he exclaimed and fell to the floor in pain. I got off the chair and took up the rope and tied his legs and arms together.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed outraged, "wait till I-" but I cut him off by putting a piece of tape over his mouth.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you!~" I chuckled, "never underestimate me."

* * *

About an hour later I was sitting down on the chair, while reading a random magazine I found somewhere. Meanwhile I was reading, I heard the door slam open, but I couldn't bother look up.

"FREEZE! S.W.A.T. TEAM!" Now I looked up. I saw Rima, Nagi and, well, the S.W.A.T. Team.

"Well it's about damn time!" I exclaimed angrily.

"AMU!" Rima exclaimed and ran over to me to tackle me, "did he do anything to you? I'm sooo sorry!" I calmed down a bit and smiled at Rima.

"I'm Fine; I'm just glad you're here." She let go and looked at me.

"Where's your blouse?" she asked cautiously.

"Tadase ripped it off me when he tried to rape me." Her eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry though; I took care of him," I said as I smirked and pointed to the corner of the room.

"Wow," she said impressed, "never knew you had it in you."

"Move out of my way! Amu!" we suddenly heard. I looked over at the door and saw Ikuto trying to push his way through. I smiled widely.

"IKUTO!" I exclaimed and ran over to him and jumped on him so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, "Ikuto! I missed you so much! Tadase kidnapped me and almost raped me!" Ikuto got angry and looked around.

"He WHAT? Where is he? I swear to God I'm going to kill-" he started but then smirked as something clicked, "you missed me." I looked at him and was about to reply but then I noticed the bags under his eyes and the tiredness clearly visible on his face.

"Ikuto, why do you look so tired?" I asked worriedly. He sighed.

"Well, I was too worried about you for the past three days to sleep so I stayed up to see if anyone would call since we filed a missing report for you or if you'd come home." I was touched.

"Aww!" I smiled and hugged him tighter. As me and Ikuto were having our reunion, i noticed that the police were taking Tadase away.

"Wait," I said to them and they stopped. I smirked at Tadase and then I pressed my lips onto Ikuto's and started kissing him passionately. I felt him smirk and his tongue licked my bottom lip and I happily let him in. We stayed like that for a while and then I reluctantly let go. I noticed that everyone, including Rima and Nagi's, faces were red but I didn't care. I looked at Tadase and smirked even even wider; ooh, he looked mad.

"Bye, bye~" I taunted and then they took him away.

* * *

**Krystal: Soo...?**

**Ikuto: Wow, I didn't think Amu had it in her.**

**Krystal: And you thought I was going to let her get raped.**

**Ikuto: I'm pretty sure the readers thought so too.**

**Krystal: Well I can be nice...when I feel like it.**


	10. Fueled by anger

**Krystal: I'm feeling generous...**

**Ikuto: Yea, for once you're not a lazy bitch.**

**Krystal: ...Imma let Tadase out of jail.**

**Ikuto: Did I say lazy bitch, I meant ...crazy... rich?**

**Krystal: *rolls eyes* I'm kidding...anywayz new chappie! N'Joy!**

**Amu: *appears* ~Once I throw on this bow chicka wow wow, whatcha gonna say? You act like you gon' leave when I know that you gon' stay!~**

**Krystal: *squeals and starts singing* ~Break it down dicky down down, girl don't even play, once I set the mood right, Imma make it sound like!~**

**Ikuto: Not again..**

* * *

_(Recap)_

"Wait," I said to them and they stopped. I smirked at Tadase and then I pressed my lips onto Ikuto's and started kissing him passionately. I felt him smirk and his tongue licked my bottom lip and I happily let him in. We stayed like that for a while and then I reluctantly let go. I noticed that everyone, including Rima and Nagi's, faces were red but I didn't care. I looked at Tadase and smirked even even wider; ooh, he looked mad.

"Bye, bye~" I taunted and then they took him away.

* * *

***5 Months with Ikuto***

***Chapter 9***

(Normal POV)

After the whole kidnapping incident, Ikuto never let Amu out of his sight. By Friday, Amu was going insane; all week Ikuto has been interrupting her classes with stupid excuses just to check up on her. He even came to the cafeteria at lunch.

"Tsukiyomi-sensei!" she exclaimed, annoyed, "please tell _my mother_ to stop calling and that I'm fine!"

"Well Hinamori-san," he retorted, "your _mother_ is worried because you've been missing for three days!" A vein pulsed in her forehead.

"Well _my mother_ needs to keep herself quiet because I'm here with my friends that won't let anything happen to me!" she protested.

"Well I think your _mother_ has a right to be worried; who knows what could happen!" Amu took a deep breath.

"Well Tsukiyomi-sensei," she spat in annoyance, "tell my _mother _to wait until I get home to bother me; I need a break from her!" she replied. Ikuto was about to reply but then Rima stood up just about as annoyed as Amu.

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-sensei," she stated, "you can go back to lunch now." Ikuto turned around and left. Amu sighed and dropped herself in her seat. During that banter, the cafeteria had become silent and everyone was staring at what was happening.

"There's nothing to see!" snapped Rima. Everyone immediately went back to their conversations and proceeded with eating their lunches.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Rima," Amu said as Rima sat down beside her best friend.

"No problem; he was starting to get on my nerves."

"But c'mon Amu," started Nagi as he sat in front of her, "you can't blame him for being worried." She sighed.

"I know but c'mon! There's a limit to how many times he checks up on me! It's been going on since I came back!" Nagi sighed.

"Just don't be too hard on him; I can empathize with him because if something like that happened to Rima, I probably would be worse," he said. She looked over at Rima and noticed that a small blush appeared on her face as she was taking small bites from her sandwich.

"Aww, Rima-chii's blushing~" she teased. She glared at her and she laughed.

* * *

(Amu POV)

After school I decided to go straight home although Rima asked me to hang out with her; I would have gone but I was just too pooped due to it being a long week.

I was lounging on the bed with my laptop idling and decided to go on Facebook. I haven't been on since the bet with Ikuto and I just wanted to see what's going on with people.

"What the?" I exclaimed as I sat up abruptly.

**Rima Mashiro **_has posted 10 pictures and tagged _**Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi **_and _**Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Utau Tsukiyomi** _and 3 others like this._**  
**

My eyes widened in horror as I realized that it was all of my attempts to seduce Ikuto. The bra and boots, the bikini and - Oh God - even the maid outfit!

**Comments:**

Rima Mashiro: Amu...I didn't know you had it in you...

Nagi Fujisaki: Rima, you should probably take a lesson or two from her...

**Utau Tsukiyomi and Kukai Souma **_likes this comment._

Utau Tsukiyomi: Lool, Nagihiko, you should stop hanging around my brother...

Kukai Souma: Utau maybe _you_ should take a page out of Amu's book...

**Rima Mashiro **_likes this comment._

I stared in disbelief at the pictures and comments. I can't believe Rima! How the hell did she get these pictures anyway?

**Amu Hinamori: **RIMA! WHAT THE HELL?

I posted my comment and waited to see if she would reply.

**Rima Mashiro: **Love you too Amu-chin!~

I growled at her comment.

**Amu Hinamori: **Rima, Ikuto could lose his job!

**Rima Mashiro: **Amu, I'm not an idiot...these pictures are only visible to you, me, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Kairi and Yaya; plus who are going to keep them updated since Kukai and Utau are on Utau's tour together and Kairi and Yaya are in America?

I hate Rima. So much.

**Amu Hinamori: **How the hell did you get these pictures anyway?

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Amu, I don't like when you keep things like this from me! Especially since you and Ikuto scarred me for life before me and Kukai left!

**Rima Mashiro: **Hidden cameras :P

**Yaya Yuiki: **I agree with Uta-chan! Yaya doesn't like being left out!

"Amu!" I suddenly heard. I looked away from the screen and noticed that Ikuto was walking into the room.

"Hey," I grumbled miserably. He sighed.

"C'mon Amu, you can't still be mad at me for worrying today," he replied while sitting down beside me. I stared at him weirdly and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, no I'm not mad about that; to tell you the truth I even kinda forgot," I replied.

"Oh, well then what's wrong?" he asked. I gave him the laptop. I stared at him to see his reaction; he smirked. God, I should have known. After he smirked I noticed his fingers were typing quickly across the keyboard and I stared at him curiously. After a while his smirk grew and I began to feel worried.

"Ikuto," I started slowly. He ignored me and continued.

_ There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room! _

I took up my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

_"AMU!" _I winced.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

_"WHAT KIND OF PICTURES ARE THOSE ON FACEBOOK!" _I'm pretty sure that all the color was drained form my face. As I listened to my father's continuous shouting, I heard some shuffling and my mother's voice.

_"Amu-chan, don't worry sweetie, I'll control your father and please promise me one thing; use protection! Save the grandchildren for when you two are married!"_

_"NOOOO!" _I heard in the background and I felt my face heat up.

"MAMA!" I screamed embarrassed.

_"Bye~" _she sang happily. Then I got dial tone. I hung up and glared at Ikuto.

"My parents Ikuto?" I screamed as I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it. He only laughed and dodged my attempts.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The next morning, Amu and Ikuto were lounging on the couch, watching TV together; until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Ikuto as Amu leaned off him and he walked to the door. When he answered it, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Suzuki-sensei?" he questioned loudly.

(Amu POV)

What the? Why is my Math teacher here? Either way, I quickly and quietly snuck to the bedroom to hide so that she won't see me.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-sensei, sorry for dropping by so suddenly," I heard as I tilted the door slightly to listen at what was going on.

"Well, that's fine, I guess, but what's the matter?" he asked her.

"May I come in?" There was a moment of silence but then I heard the door close.

"Well," I heard Suzuki-sensei say after a while, "the principal asked me to come here and discuss the issue with the behavior of a few of your students." I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to listen.

"I see well, which ones?" he asked. I heard the sound of papers shuffling.

"Uh...ah! Yes, there's Rima Mashiro; lately she's been speaking disrespectfully to her teachers and it's become quite a problem," she started and I snickered slightly as I remembered that earlier this week she told her off for being an idiot because she was explaining a problem wrong.

"Then there's Amu Hinamori," she continued and I smiled evilly, "she's been especially cold and blunt in her classes lately."

Well, maybe if you weren't all over Ikuto on Tuesday, I wouldn't have mouthed you off during class. You see, no female student likes Suzuki-sensei; she likes to take things that aren't hers, even if they're students.

"So? Where do I come in?" Ikuto asked sounding confused.

"The principal would like for you as their homeroom teacher, to speak with them about respect to people who are older than them," she responded. I scoffed.

"Okay, will do," he replied. I thought that that would be the end of their little meeting, but apparently Suzuki-sensei had other things in mind.

"I have to admit that this is a nice place you have here Tsukiyomi-sensei," she stated.

"Well, thank you Suzuki-sensei," he replied a little too friendly.

"Aiko," she said. There was a silence but then I heard a giggle.

"Just call me Aiko."

"Oh ok, then call me Ikuto." I almost went out there. Almost. I have a feeling that that little whore didn't come here on account of the principal; the more I thought about it, the more it sounded plausible because the principal would have waited until Monday before school started.

* * *

She stayed here for 4 hours! Four! When she finally left I came out the room with my eyes narrowed and my arms crossed over my chest.

"Had a good time, I suppose?" I stated coldly.

"What, jealous?" he asked while smirking. I pursed my lips into a thin line.

"Oh no, because she was here for four hours and you guys really sounded like professionals," I retorted sarcastically.

"C'mon Amu, we're colleagues, obviously we'd have to talk," he replied as if it was nothing. I scoffed.

"Yea, because colleagues whore all over colleagues," I mumbled to myself. Apparently, he heard.

"What's this all about Amu?" he asked getting angry, "We work together! That's it!"

"Well apparently she thinks differently!" I exclaimed.

"So what are you saying? That I shouldn't talk to her?" he asked incredulously.

"Exactly."

"Well, you can't tell me that." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you actually taking her side over mine?"

"So what if I am?"

"Listen Tsukiyomi," I spat coldly, "if you want to take her side, why doesn't she be your girlfriend then, huh?" Suddenly he kissed me. And it's not one of those gentle kisses either, it's one of those hot and passionate ones fueled by anger.

"God, you anger me," I growled as he trailed kisses up and down my neck. He grunted in response then proceeded to kiss me on the lips again and shove his tongue dominantly into my mouth. I groaned out and allowed him to lift me off the ground and bring my legs around his waist. He carried both our weights to the bedroom and got on the bed with him on top. I pulled him harder onto me as his hands wandered under my shirt and pulled it off aggressively.

All the anger and irritation built up this week - whether by the constant annoyance of Ikuto checking up on me, the fact that Rima posted those pictures and that Ikuto actually showed my parents and of what just happened - fueled the best first time a girl could ever ask for.

* * *

**Krystal: Well, I'm pretty sure you know what happens...**

**Ikuto: Well it's about damn time!**

**Krystal: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please press the sexy button and review~**

**Amu: ~I like the way you grind with that booty on me!~**

**Krystal: *squeals***

**Krystal and Amu: ~As long as I'm around put it down on me, just put it down on me!~**


	11. Jealousy part 2

**Krystal: 5 Months with Ikuto time!**

**Ikuto: Woot Woot!**

**Krystal: Remember! I own nothing!**

* * *

***5 Months With Ikuto***

***Chapter 10***

(Amu POV)

Apparently the message never got through; I could literally feel the vein pulsating in the back of my neck as I watched Ikuto and that whore - Suzuki-sensei - walk in the cafeteria while laughing.

"There's trouble in paradise~" I heard Rima say in a sing-song voice beside me. I threw a nasty glare in her direction.

"No," I said with gritted teeth, "why would you even think that?" I saw Nagi sweat drop in front of me.

"Amu, even though it's inanimate, stop hurting the poor salad." I hadn't even noticed that I was stabbing my salad with great force. I let go of the fork and stole a glance at the two teachers, just in time to see her hit him playfully while smiling widely. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Did you just see that, Rima!" I exclaimed, "she just touched him! That does it!" I pushed my chair backwards and got ready to walk up to them but then I suddenly felt someone holding onto my blouse.

"Rima, let me go." She looked up at me amused.

"As much as I'd love the free entertainment," she started, "I'd prefer if you'd just stay out of trouble, Amu." I puffed up my cheeks and and crossed my arms over my chest. Then I sat back down angrily.

"Baka neko; after I told him to stop talking to that stupid whore," I cursed them under my breath and began to gnaw at my salad, imagining that it was that baka neko's head.

After they walked out, the cafeteria was buzzing with gossip.

_"Nooo! That slut! She stole Tsukiyomi-sensei!"_

_"Damn that Tsukiyomi-sensei; damn him to hell! Why the hell does he have to get the hottest teacher in school?"_

_"Kyaa! They look so cute together!"_

The latter comment made me stand up angrily and hit my hands on the table hard, silencing the gossiping teens. They turned their attentions to me as I angrily walked out the cafeteria.

"Oh dear," I heard Nagi mutter worriedly before I stormed out.

* * *

(Normal POV)

After that episode in the cafeteria, the bell rang signalling the start of the afternoon sessions.

_Ugh, _Amu thought as she and Rima strutted briskly to class, _Math class. _Rima glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye and smirked in amusement.

They walked into the room a few minutes later and noted that Suzuki-sensei was already there but guess who was striking up a conversation with her - surprise, surprise, it was Ikuto. Rima muttered an almost inaudible good afternoon to the pair, however, Amu was in no mood to be polite.

"Hinamori!" Suzuki-sensei snapped as the pinkette neared her seat in the back of the class. Amu stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. She slowly turned around and rose an eyebrow at her Math teacher.

"Yes?"

"Where are your manners? Or did you just happen to not notice that there were two teachers in the class?" she asked calmly, although it was quite evident that she was annoyed with her student. Amu flashed her a fake sweet smile.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mocked, "I thought you were busy; I mean your job must be hard, being a full-time whore and all." Her jaw fell slightly as she watched Amu turn her back to her and walk the remaining distance to her seat.

Rima was desperately trying to hold in her laughter as was the rest of the female population in the classroom.

The shrill sound of the bell delayed a reply from Suzuki-sensei and warned Ikuto that he had a class. He gave Suzuki-sensei a brief farewell but before he left, he stole a glance from his pink- haired girlfriend.

"Good afternoon class," started Suzuki-sensei as she stood up and walked in front of her desk, "let's have a brief chat about manners and respect before we begin the lesson." Amu scoffed and rested her chin on her hand, propped up by her elbow. Suzuki-sensei glared at Amu and slowly walked through the desk and chairs of the other students.

"I'm sure that all your parents have gone through this process but I'm just going to summarize it for you."

"I thought this was Math not a freakin' English class." Suzuki-sensei shot a look in Amu's direction.

"Excuse me?" Amu scoffed once more.

"I'm sure you heard me; unless old age is already getting to you." Suzuki-sensei growled and tried to control her anger.

"Listen Hinamori!" she snapped, "you will be respectful toward me in my class, do you hear me?" Amu smirked and leaned forward in her seat.

"Oh really? And who's going to make me?"

"Oh God, stop." Everyone's head snapped toward the source of the voice; it was the class nerd. Of course, Amu thought, always the ass kisser. But she paid no heed to her.

"That's it! After school you have a detention!" Suzuki-sensei shouted.

"Oh, so scary." She growled at her and was about to reply but Rima cut in.

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

* * *

(Amu POV)_  
_

_Stupid whore, giving me a detention_, I thought. I then proceeded to glare at the teacher in charge of detention today. He was giving me this long drawn out lecture and it was so unfortunate that no one else could hear such sagacity, considering that I was the only person in detention today.

"Ikuto!" I finally snapped, "Can you please stop with the freakin' lecture?" He did but he also returned the glare.

"Amu," he sighed after a while, "what has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing," I muttered. He sighed again then walked up to my desk. Then took my chin and made me stare into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Tell me."

"I said it's nothing," I said and looked away.

"Amu," he said sternly.

"Ikuto," I mocked his tone.

"Seriously! This isn't like you!"

"Well it isn't my fault that that you and that stupid Suzuki-sensei were laughing it up and having a grand ole time in the cafeteria today!" He stared at me in shock for a while then a knowing smirk slowly replaced it.

"Oh so you were jealous." I felt heat radiating off my cheeks and I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, aren't we cocky?" Suddenly he pressed his lips onto mine and started kissing me passionately. I tried - I really did - not to give him but he was such a damn good kisser. I moaned softly as he began the run his skilled hands up and down my thighs. I could feel him smirking in the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance and I snaked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After a while, we let go for air.

"Ikuto," I breathed out as our breaths intermingled and we stared intensely at each other.

"Amu," he started, "You have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you and I don't plan on replacing you. Ever." I smiled widely and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good."

* * *

(Normal POV)

"So," she stated as she stood behind the door, "she's his girlfriend, huh?"

Suzuki-sensei smirked evilly.

"Karma's such a bitch."

* * *

**Krystal: I feel proud of this chapter *smiles smugly***

**Ikuto: *smirks* I like it.**

**Krystal: Teeheehee, my evil brain is genius :D**

**Ikuto: I officially freaking love you, Krystal.**

**Krystal: *wink* Plz R&R.**


End file.
